Bellus Rose
by The Muses
Summary: *Chapter 9 UP!* Sevi gets some sense knocked into him! By everyone's fav OC!Two people meet under Orion and realize they may not be so different. Will eventually be a S/H fic.
1. The Meeting

Bellus Rose  
  
Summary: Two people meet under Orion and realize they have more in common than they once thought. A S/H Fic eventually.  
  
Author's Notes: Warning: this is an S/H fic if you find the pairing disgusting or wrong. Then please don't read the fic! Please leave review if you like this and want more chapters. (This is my first HP Fic you have been warned.)  
  
  
  
  
  
It was October 29th; it was clear and cool night. It was also Severus Snape's least favorite day of the year. For on this day 9 years ago Severus had lost someone very important to him. That person was Erinyes Snape. Erinyes had been Severus's younger brother and nine years ago he had been murdered Death Eaters. Most of the time Severus had control over his thoughts especially the ones about his brother but on this night the anniversary of his death. Severus found it hard to think of anything else but, his brother. And to make matters even worse Severus had just returned from a Death Eater meeting. Overall he was not in a good mood when he returned to Hogwarts at around 10:00 PM.  
  
Severus had returned to Hogwarts and immediately went down to the dungeons to take a shower in an attempt to wash the filth from his body. Even though he knew it was impossible for he knew most of the filth in his body resided on the inside. He returned to his dark and dingy dungeon and entered his private bathing chambers. And making sure the water was boiling hot he stepped into the shower. After about 15 minutes in the scalding shower he stepped out and dried himself off on an emerald green towel and changed into some clean robes. He didn't even bother putting on pajamas as he knew sleep would not visit him tonight night. And with his black robes billowing behind him he set off to do his nightly rounds.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Up in the Gryffindor Tower, seventh year Hermione Granger was in a horrible mood. She was very restless and couldn't seem to get any sleep. This was because she was completely heartbroken because she had seen her boyfriend of 2 years kissing some other girl in the hallway between classes. Ron Weasley had no idea he had been caught in the act and had not even noticed Hermione's odd behavior. She couldn't believe he had done it. Not after all the fuss he had made about her going to the Yule ball with Viktor Krum. And that had been before they were even dating.  
  
Finally, Hermione decided against trying to fall asleep. She knew it was hopeless. She climbed out of her bed, which elicited a meow of compliant from Crookshanks who quickly settled back down. She slipped on her bathrobe and fluffy slippers and descended the stairs into the Common room. It was deserted when she got there. Although the fire was still burning in the grate. It had become a low red glow and looked inviting. But Hermione decided that she needed some fresh air. She headed out of the portrait hole and walked down the corridor.  
  
  
  
Hermione didn't really know where she was going she simply followed her feet and kept thinking about what to do about Ron. When Hermione finally came out of her thoughts she realized where her feet had carried her. She was standing at the entrance to Astronomy Tower.  
  
*Well, I think my feet couldn't have chosen a better place to take me on such a nice clear night. *  
  
And with these thoughts she pushed open the trapdoor like entrance to Astronomy Tower and climbed the last few steps till she was on top of the highest tower in Hogwarts. She pulled her bathrobe tighter around her to make sure she would be warm. Hermione was just starting to relax when she heard a strange sound behind her like that of a flag in the wind. Turning around she saw what was making the noise and her heart sank. There, standing on the edge of the tower stood Professor Snape, his back turned to her. She was just creeping back to the trapdoor and hoped that he never noticed she had been there.  
  
But before she could get there.  
  
"And what, exactly, do you think you are doing out here at this time of night?" Although the voice made her freeze, knowing she was about to be punished. It lacked its usual cold, sneering demeanor and seemed an almost half-hearted attempt to be nasty.  
  
She turned slowly to look at him and saw him looking straight at her. The usual scowl seemed to only half be there. In fact he looked sad, no depressed. She decided not to test his patience tonight.  
  
"Um I couldn't sleep sir, so I decided I might come and look at the stars." She said, expecting some snide remark to come. But it didn't he merely nodded and turned away from her again.  
  
"Umm Professor Snape?" She ventured.  
  
Professor Snape whipped around and looked down at her. There was a sort of intense pain in his eyes. His expression softened and he turned his face away from her looking up at the sky. "Yes, the stars are very bright tonight are they not? As much as I know the feeling of insomnia I cannot allow you to wander around the school after hours without punishment. 5 points from Gryffindor and you will serve a detention with me Miss Granger. Now I think I should escort you back to your Common Room hate to see you hanging by your thumbs in Filch's office if he caught you wandering."  
  
They descended the stairs heading away from the Astronomy Tower and back towards Gryffindor Tower. Hermione finally found her voice and ventured a question.  
  
"Professor, why were you about to jump off the tower?"  
  
"I think Miss Granger that is NONE of your business." The sharp edge was back in his voice. Hermione realized she had definitely crossed a line and quickly apologized.  
  
"Yes, you're right it is none of my business."  
  
"Well, If you must know Granger. It's probably because there is no reason not to. I mean who would miss me?" He asked matter of factly.  
  
"Well I mean what about Dumbledore I mean he would miss you."  
  
"Dumbledore, well he would miss his spy but I doubt he would miss my attitude." He had just told this girl a lie he knew Dumbledore would miss him, as Albus was one of the few friends he actually had. And it was at this point that they arrived at the portrait of the Fat Lady. "I think Miss Granger that this is the end of the line."  
  
Hermione gave the password to the Portrait. (Fire Flies) and walked to the entrance. But just then she turned and said to Snape.  
  
"You're wrong. There are people who would miss you"  
  
"Excuse me? Who? Who would miss me? " Professor Snape sounded completely puzzled. He had a look of confusion and anger on his face?  
  
"I would." She stated matter of factly. As she climbed through the portrait wanting to see the priceless look on Professor Snape's face as he made his way back to the Dungeons.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Was that her idea of a joke? Telling him she would miss him. And she had seemed so out of character. She had been out of bed past curfew. She had always followed rules. But then she had seemed troubled. And why the concern for his welfare? Wasn't it his own affair if he killed himself.  
  
Before he knew it he had reached his bedchambers. Muttering a spell he opened the door and walked in. The sight of the fire greeted him. It was the only warmth in the room. This room suited his mood, black, dark and unwelcoming. He knew it was dangerous to be alone with his thoughts but there was no getting away from them anymore.  
  
Sleep seemed inevitable as he slumped into a chair in front of the fire. Staring into the flames he remembered the night his brother died. That awful night. He had been there he had witnessed it. It was no good trying to get away from the thoughts they wouldn't go. They were there always with him, always in the back of his mind. He had left them grow and now they seemed worse than ever. He knew that he dwelled on them too much. And before his thoughts could attack him more than they already had tonight he fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
** Flashback**  
  
It was his graduation from Hogwarts. Tonight would be the last time he would be in the Great Hall surrounded by his fellow students. He remembered it as the last time he had truly smiled. Glancing up and down the Slytherin table he spotted his brother, his little brother would be starting his 5th year next fall. And he couldn't be happier for his brother or himself, for he had set a new record in the N.E.W.T.S in the Potions section of course, he had always been good at Potions it was one of the few subjects here at Hogwarts that truly made him feel special. Perhaps if he knew that it would be one of the last times he would see his brother alive he would have paid more attention to him.  
  
The next day, he had set out on his own and was studying Potions and experimenting with potions to try and counter act the Unforgivable Curses. The summer past quickly for Severus and with little event. The Death Eaters had asked him multiple times during the summer to join them and make potions for Lord Voldemort. But, he had turned them down all those times, he figured the only reason he hadn't been killed by them yet was simply because they found him to be useful. If they simply could get him to join.their cause. Then, it happened the unthinkable; his brother had been kidnapped during a trip to Hogsmeade and was suspected to be the work of Death Eaters. They had taken his brother and told him if he refused to join their cause they would kill him. He, feeling he had no choice but to join and spare his brother agreed and received his Dark Mark the very same night. As soon, as they had him on their side they killed him right infront of his very own eyes. He had always felt he failed his brother in some way that he should have saved him but there was no changing the past.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
  
  
Severus Snape awoke from the dream in a cold sweat he had never left the chair infront of the fire and soon realized that the once blazing fire had been put out. Most likely from the draft that always seemed to fill the dungeons with a cold chill that made ones blood run cold. He was sick of these dreams, no dreams wasn't the right word, nightmares were the word for what he experienced nightly. He climbed slowly out of the comfortable leather chair and slowly made his way to his private potion stores.  
  
After, little hunting he found what he was searching for, Dreamless Sleep Potion. Moving over towards his canopy bed of dark green with the potion in hand. Sitting down on the bed he drank the potion in one gulp. It tasted like ice but, it did its job and soon he found himself embracing the darkness of sleep.  
  
  
  
In Gryffindor tower, Hermione found she was having a much better time than earlier in trying to fall asleep. Soon, after being escorted back to her Common Room by none other than Professor Snape. She sat down infront of the fire simply thinking about their encounter and what had been said between them. She didn't even know why she had said what she said about missing him before entering the warmth of the Common Room. She found after much thinking she didn't regret saying it and that she found that this analyzing had made her quite tired and she soon found herself in bed surrounded by the warmth of the comforter as she drifted into oblivion. 


	2. Unavoidably Detained

1 Bellus Rose: Unavoidably Detained  
  
By: The Duck  
  
A/N: Hey since I got such nice reviews from everybody! I've decided to continue! So, here is the second part of Bellus Rose! Please leave a review as it makes me write and post faster!  
  
  
  
Hermione awoke earlier than usual to find that she was the first girl up. She, felt remarkably refreshed and rejuvenated which was odd as she had in the last 24 hours had: Her boyfriend cheat on her, received her first detention since her first year, and went to bed at well beyond midnight. Yet, she couldn't help feeling that she had somehow been drastically altered for the better with in these last few hours. Well, you did save a mans life, Granger that usually gives one a sense of accomplishment. She was also surprised that she harbored no ill will toward Ron, which was definitely strange. Considering that she had wanted nothing more than to scratch his eyes out the moment she had seen him making out with some unknown Ravencalw. But, now she felt nothing for him, and whether that was healthy or not she wasn't quite sure. Yet, she was thankful for it, cause she didn't really care at the moment if it was healthy, all she cared about was that she felt a hundred times better.  
  
Thoughts of the strange encounter she had, had with Professor Snape had been out of her mind until she was half way dressed. She then remembered that she had earned herself a detention from Snape . Which suprisingly didn't bother her in the least. After all, he was quite civil last night. Almost nice, but that could have been because he was too depressed to be angry. She had always wondered about what had happened to Snape at times. And she had been curious about him being an Ex Death Eater ever since she had first learned of it in her 4th year.  
  
After, getting dressed and preparing herself for a day of classes. She grabbed her bag of quills and parchment and gave herself a quick look in the mirror on her way out of the Common Room. Hermione hadn't realized quite how hungry she was until she was close enough to the Great Hall to smell the bacon mixed with just the smallest scent of sweet maple. At this her stomach gave a large growl as she realized for the first time that she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon at lunch. Well, Granger that does tend to happen when one has more important issues on their mind! Sometimes I wonder how my mind got so sarcastic, but I simply shrug the thought off as I sit down at the Gryffindor table helping myself to the French toast and bacon.  
  
*************  
  
Severus, how ever was not nearly as happy as Hermione had been with last nights occurrences. Waking up in the morning at around the same time Hermione had. He had barely lifted his head off the mattress when everything that had happened last night had hit him like a tidal wave. He wasn't surprised by the fact that he had tried to commit suicide. That wasn't a strange thing especially considering that yesterday had been his brother's anniversary. But, what had surprised him that somebody had been there to save him. And what surprised him even more was that the person who had saved his life was none other than the little know-it-all herself, Miss Hermione Granger. Whether he appreciated actually waking up this morning was still in question but still, he simply couldn't get over the fact. Hermione Granger, one of Harry Potter's Best friends had cared about him! Him the greasy haired ill-mannered Potions Master who had done nothing but torture them for seven long years.  
  
Those thoughts of Miss Granger had kept him well occupied while he prepared himself for yet another day of living hell known more commonly as, teaching. Thankfully he didn't have the seventh year Gryffindors today. He was thankful for that, for he didn't think he could deal with having to face her knowing that she knew much more about him than any student should. He smiled a small smile while thinking all the while how lucky he was not to have the Seventh year Gryffindors today, when he realized he had assigned Miss Granger detention the night before with himself. Severus you stupid, STUPID man. He yelled at himself mentally thinking that he should have thought ahead more. But, he couldn't completely blame himself; thinking ahead, afterall had never been his strong suit. He was also trying to make the best out of the situation by thinking that detention would be the perfect opportunity to question her about her own motives for being on the tower so long after curfew. Severus was not a stupid man and he knew that Hermione Granger had not had detention since her first year. So, by guessing mostly from her body language, tone of voice, and general history that something was emotionally troubling Miss Granger. And with these thoughts still distracting him he set off for the Great Hall in a brisk walk wondering not for the first time, Why he even bothered getting up some mornings.  
  
Upon reaching the Great Hall he noticed two things, Number one that he was one of very few people already at breakfast and, that Miss Granger seemed much happier than she had last night. He noticed from several subtle things that were different from last night. Number one she had he head held high and she looked very content with herself, as she seemed to be projecting a shield of self pride that showed even to Severus's eyes.  
  
*******************  
  
Hermione had gotten about half way through her breakfast. When she felt an intense stare fall upon her and stay there. Almost as though she where being appraised by an auctioneer. She looked up from her French toast to meet the gaze of two deep black eyes. They seemed to remind her of black holes in space they even had some of the same effects. She felt herself being almost pulled into that gaze as though he sucked the feeling out of her through her eyes looked at them and analyzed them until he was satisfied then returned them back into her head. And it continued like this for several moments before something finally stopped the pointless staring contest between the student and the teacher. And the voices that finally drew her out belonged to none other then Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.  
  
"Hello, Mione." Harry said as he sat down on one side of her. He was obviously still fighting the after effects of sleep and Ron didn't look much better. Well, that's what you get for spending the night with some Ravenclaw Slut. I am surprised to note that I couldn't really care less about whether or not Ron spends the night with some … slut. In fact, the thought almost brings giggles to my face. I hear myself sigh softly and finish the last bit of toast on my plate. I find after a few minutes of trying unsuccessfully to read that I'm getting nowhere by sitting here pretending that everything is just fine when it's not. That's when I make my decision, I'm not going to lead him on. I'm going to end it now, before he can cause me anymore pain and sleepless nights.  
  
"Ron, I have to speak with you alone for a moment." I say trying to keep the anger out of my voice. It's not that I'm angry over losing Ron. In fact, I couldn't care less, but I do feel anger towards him for leading ME on. I thought we were friends and if he no longer wanted to date me he could have at least have had the decency to dump me before going out with some slut he barely knows.  
  
********  
  
Severus watched with interest from the Head table as Miss Granger lead Mr. Weasley out of the hall a look of anger and determination etched on the features of her face. Well, he had obviously found the cause of Miss Granger's emotional stress from the night before. But, he could tell simply by her body language that this was much more than some silly argument, and something told him that she definitely wasn't making up with him out in that hallway.  
  
Several minutes later Hermione had come striding back into the Great Hall her head held higher than ever and a look of contentment was settled on her facial features. Mr. Weasley on the other hand had come back into the Great Hall dragging his feet slowly looking down at the floor. It was obvious what had happened out there and he planned on asking her what exactly had brought on the sudden break up of everyone's favorite Hogwarts couple. Perhaps, if Severus had not been so caught up in his thoughts he would have noticed the several glances Hermione had shot to him since she had returned from her meeting with Ron. And perhaps if he had seen these glances and read her emotions correctly he would have been more prepared for what happened in detention later that night.  
  
************  
  
The day pasted quickly for both Hermione and Professor Snape and before either realized, it was already time for Hermione to serve her detention. She had gotten through her day quite better than she expected but, he and Ron where still angry. Don't know why he's angry, if anybody has the right it's me. She shrugged at the thought of Ron. When she thought about it sensibly she would have noted much earlier that Ron was simply not her type. Yet, at one point she did love him, but he had destroyed that, he had broken the trust between them that had been built upon their seven years of friendship. Hermione shook her head of these thoughts it would not be wise to have detention while she was busy nursing her damaged ego back to health.  
  
And, with thoughts of the detention she was on her way to serving, also came thoughts of the one who had given her detention in the first place. Professor Severus Snape, true she had always had a lot of respect for the man who taught their Potions class yet, last night something else had appeared with that respect a caring. She suspected that she was one of the few people who actually cared about Snape. And, unbelievably she wasn't deeply disturbed by these thoughts, because she suspected that perhaps he too felt the same kind of respect and even perhaps just the smallest bit of caring for her. Again she shook her head, trying to rid herself of her own thoughts. Really, Granger! I knew you were a little bit off from the Ron thing but what are you thinking! Professor Snape, care about you! HA That's quite funny, Granger. You should try stand up comedy. It was then that Hermione realized that she had reached her destination, the potions classroom. She sighed lightly putting all her thoughts in order and raised her hand to the old wooden door and gave 3 sharp knocks. She waited for the voice she knew was waiting on the other side, to allow her entrance.  
  
*********  
  
Severus Snape had been grading papers in the Potions classroom for about 20 minutes when he heard the knock that he and been both dreading and anticipating. He drew a breath and raised his gaze from the 3rd year essay he was grading to the door, which he knew she was waiting behind. "Come in." He called with just the smallest hint of emotion in his voice. She entered swiftly closing the door behind her. He gazed at her face for a few seconds simply taking the time to read her emotions clearly. After simply appraising each other for those several seconds Hermione a drew a deep breath and walk up to his desk awaiting her instructions on exactly what she would be doing for her detention. He cleared his throat and told her in a clear and commanding voice. "For your detention you will be scrubbing all the work tables." He stated and he simply waved his wand and a bucket of soapy water and a sponge appeared on the nearest table. "Without using magic." He stated in a dry voice. She simply nodded her understanding and went to work.  
  
Most of the hour passed with the simple sound of a scrub brush cleaning the tables that his students would again dirty tomorrow. It was completely out of the blue when Hermione heard his voice call to her, asking her a question. "Miss Granger," he started softly. "If you don't mind me asking why exactly were you out so late after curfew? From what I heard from your Head of House you are the most well behaved Gryffindor she has. Hermione thought about this several seconds before answering and when she finally decided on her answer, she didn't look up when she said it. "Ron Weasley." She stated scrubbing harder on a stain that was becoming rather troublesome. Just like he had suspected earlier but he found that he wanted more information than simply that. "Trouble in paradise?" he asked gazing at her as she washed a table.  
  
She sighed heavily throwing the scrub brush into the bucket of now dirty water. "It was far from paradise, sir." She stated with hurt and anger in her voice that even she could her. She took another deep breath and explained everything to him. She leaned against a table the point of her detention long since forgotten as she told everything, from the Ravenclaw Slut to her problems sleeping she had, had before going outside. And to her great surprise he listened and didn't interrupt her, not one single time. She finished her speech having trouble holding back the tears of hurt she had refused to shed last night. "I just can't believe he would betray all the trust we had built over the last seven years for some girl he barely even knows."  
  
Severus sat through her entire speech simply soaking in all she said. He heard the hurt and anger in her voice as she spoke and knew that for the first time, that neither was directed at him. He felt badly for the girl being betrayed by someone she obviously trusted very much. And as she finished he glanced up for the first time at the clock. She should have been gone a half-hour ago he though as he stood up. "Miss Granger, You may leave now, in fact you should have been gone a half hour ago." He stated softly not trying to hurt her feelings any more than they already had been. She simply nodded in reply and turned on her heel, wiping away a tear that had fallen on her cheek. She reached for the handle of the door but she stopped and turned. She looked him in the eye and stated 2 simple words that made his eyes widen. "Thank you." She stated turning back to the door and opening it just a crack. "For what?" he asked as he watched her with interested. "For listening." She stated of matter of factly she gave no further explanation, she simply left the room the door closing with a soft click behind her.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione made her way swiftly tot the Common Room feeling much better after riding herself of the feelings of hurt and anger she had carried with her for a day and a half. When she reached the Common Room she was happy when she realized that only one person had waited up for her. "What happened to you?" Harry asked as she climbed into the Common Room, the portrait closing behind her. "I was unavoidably detained." She answered the smallest shadow of a smile crossing her features as she slowly changed into her nightclothes and climbed into bed.  
  
****************  
  
Author's Notes: I just wanted to say that I'm very happy everybody seems to like this fic. And if you're a big fan of S/H I have to recommend a good fic called Daddy's Girl, which is one of my favs. I would also like to thank "ThePotionMastersMistress" for giving me inspiration to write this second chapter which is dedicated to her! 


	3. Ron's Remorse

Bellus Rose: Ron's Redemption  
  
By: The Duck  
  
Author's Notes: I have to give a HUGE! Thank you to both ThePotionsMastersMistress, and my lovely Beta Reader, Rube! And if you haven't read either of them I have one question!!! What the heck are you waiting for!? LOL. Sorry about the delay in getting this chap up between Mid Terms and Writer's Block I've made slow progress!  
  
  
  
Hermione awoke just before 9:00 on Saturday morning. She rolled over and sighed as she glanced out the window, seeing the rays of sunlight streaming in through in her room. It was going to be a gorgeous day, no doubt. She sat up in bed and stretched her arms toward the ceiling in a yawn. Hermione swung her legs out of the comfort of the blanket so that they dangled over in bed, unprotected from the cold morning air. With yet another yawn, her feet slipped gracefully into her fluffy slippers. She stood and walked over to her dresser, accidentally tripping over her over-grown fluff ball, earning her a deep growl with an accompanied hiss.  
  
Hermione took about 20 minutes to dress and apply a light touch of makeup. She stopped for a moment and gave her reflection in the mirror a once-over once passing inspection. She strolled out into the Common Room, happy to note that only Harry and Ron waited for her near the empty fireplace.  
  
"Hello, Harry, hello Ron," she said, as she strode over to the place where they were waiting. Harry almost immediately made an excuse and left giving Ron a wink that she almost didn't see.  
  
For a couple of moments after Harry's departure, she simply stared at the back of the portrait entrance to Gryffindor Tower. Finally, she turned to face Ron, and looked into his eyes; searching for a clue as to what this whole thing was about.  
  
"Would you mind walking with me to breakfast? I really wanted to tell you something," he said. Hermione noted the barely concealed nervousness in his voice.  
  
Pushing the portrait open, they started on their way down the stone steps. Once they reached the bottom, Ron, who had obviously worked up some Gryffindor courage within the past few moments, spoke to her.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Hermione." She noted with some satisfaction that the sincerity was clear in his voice. He looked down at his feet in shame. "I never meant to hurt you, please believe me when I say that." He sighed again and, after a pause, continued talking. "I was just hoping that you could find it in your heart to forgive me for being so foolish. I should have had the decency to break up with you before I got involved with Anne. I never did deserve you, Hermione, and I know now that I probably am not worth your forgiveness, but, I was hoping you would give it to me anyway."  
  
Hermione walked beside him in silence, listening intently to every word that left his mouth. She sighed and stopped suddenly. Grabbing Ron's shoulders, she gently turned him to her so that she could look into his eyes. She searched his iris' intently for several moments before taking a deep breath and responding to his heartfelt apology.  
  
"I forgive you, Ron." She smiled a small little smile and continued speaking. "I never thought I would hear you apologize like that. I would have been very upset if I lost you as a friend because of this incident. I just think that it wasn't meant to be."  
  
With those few words, Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall, smiles on both of their faces, and as soon as Harry caught sight of them he knew all was well with the Gryffindor Trio.  
  
**************  
  
  
  
Hermione enjoyed her breakfast thouroughly, happy to note that all was well. Shortly after eating, she had left her beloved boys to discuss their favorite subject; Quidditch. She found herself in the library, pursuing a shelf, looking for a book that would hold her interest.  
  
She was brought out of her revere several minutes later by a high pitched female voice that had such a nice pitch she could have mistaken it for singing. She turned on her heel and found herself face to face with the Ravenclaw that she had seen Ron kissing a few days earlier. "Hello, there." She spoke curtly. "Can I help you with anything," Hermione asked, trying to show she had no ill-will against this girl, who probably had no idea she had been kissing a boy that already had a girlfriend.  
  
The girl, which she assumed to be Anne, shook her head and Hermione saw for the first time that she seemed very sorry about something. "I just wanted to apologize to you in person." She spoke in a small voice, not wanting to upset Hermione, but simply wanting to make sure that a fight didn't develop out of this whole situation. "I had no idea that Ron already had a girlfriend when I had kissed him. Please, believe me if I had known he had been involved, I never would have..." her voice trailed off into silence.  
  
Hermione put on a small reassuring smile, and looked the girl in the eye. "It's okay; I don't blame you. Ron and I have already worked it out. I just hope we can be friends." Hermione offered her hand to the young woman.  
  
Anne seemed please with this, and a grin spread across her delicate features, making her look quite charming to the eye of the opposite sex. Anne reached out her hand and shook Hermione's, the grin not leaving her face. "Thank you," Anne stated in a soft voice, and Hermione could tell simply by the tone of her voice and the look on her face that her forgiveness meant a lot to Anne. "I'm sorry for interrupting you. I should be going now."  
  
Hermione gave her a smile and a goodbye and turned back to the bookshelf still looking for a book that could keep her interested and she finally settled for something called,  
  
Complex spells for the Complex Mind.  
  
*************  
  
Severus' morning also started on a very rare good note. He had awoken from one of the rare occasions that he didn't have a horrible nightmare, and hadn't jerked awake screaming in the middle of the night. After he woke, he went through the daily morning routine, (which included showering and brushing his teeth, even if the students didn't guess from his appearance in class, Severus always had good hygiene). Shortly after his shower, he strode into the Great Hall for breakfast several minutes early, and found himself eagerly awaiting Miss Granger's arrival, though he couldn't seem to figure out why.  
  
After he finished breakfast, he strode to the library to try and get some papers graded (for he found that the library was one of the best places trying to avoid both students and staff). Severus situated himself in a silent corner, several books piled around him, and his quill mercilessly failing several second year Hufflepuffs for their pathetic essay on sleeping potions. He finished the grading and it was then that he heard the female voices conversing in low voices on the other side of the bookshelf.  
  
Severus did not often let his curiosity get the better of him, but this was one of the few times that his iron will cracked, and he soon found himself gazing through a opening where he could see the two females, both of which he knew almost immediately. The first girl was a Ravenclaw who was decent in his class even though he couldn't quite remember her name. The second girl he was much happier to see, and that brown hair could only belong to one of his students. It was Miss Hermione Granger, and soon after he discovered their identities, he stopped listening to their conversation; not having the least bit of interest in what two seventeen-year-old girls would talk about.  
  
Instead, Severus found himself unable to tear his gaze away from Hermione. He felt himself realizing for the first time how pretty she had become over the years. He noticed the fact that her hair was no longer bushy but sleek and silky. Her lips held just the slightest tinge of natural pinkness. Finally, after much yelling from the logical side of his brain, he turned away from the crack and quickly gathered his things. And before he could be stopped by anything, he fled the library with swift grace.  
  
************  
  
Hermione had felt eyes looking upon her ever since Anne had left her to her reading. Hermione felt the difference and realized that whoever her mysterious watcher had been, they had left now. She looked up from her book, hearing the footsteps of somebody leaving the library in a hurry. And then, seeing the dark, billowing robes, she knew that the person who had been watching her had been Professor Severus Snape. The robes she had identified him by now fluttered around a corner and disappeared out of sight. Hermione set back to reading and came to the conclusion some time later that see didn't mind the attention she had received from Snape.  
  
*********  
  
A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay in this Chapter!! I would also like to thank Christina Hilt and because of her very good suggestion I have changed the story to one point of view instead of two. After her suggestion I looked over chapter 2 and realized that it was confusing! So Thank you very much! And one more little thing! The next chapters will come up at closer intervals than this one did! 


	4. Bright Orion

Bellus Rose 4: Bright Orion  
  
By: The Duck  
  
A/N: I'd just like to give a big shout out to of course my lovely Beta Rube. And I just wanted to drop a hello to Serpentina Thank you very much for the comment at the end of From this Day On. It just so happens that it's 'Duck Season' where I live and everybody from my parents to my teachers want a piece of me! Sorry for the delay in this chapter but remember Art takes time people!  
  
********  
  
It was almost 10 O' Clock at night and Hermione sat in the Gryffindor Common Room. Staring into the hypnotizing flames of a warm fire that was still blazing behind the grate casting a orange glow in the room which made it an atmosphere for warmth and shadows which were long against the stone floor. In the background Harry and Ron played wizarding chess. Yet, with all she could have been doing at the moment she chose simply to stare into the flames of oblivion. Her outward appearance to any Gryffindor looking at her was one of deep concentration and thought. Her eyes conveyed no emotion to any onlooker they simply reflected the light of the fire itself as thought she had lost her soul and became one with the flames.  
  
Tonight she found her thoughts had taken a liking to dissecting Professor Snape. Hermione was a girl who craved knowledge like a man who has walked through the Sahara craves water. It was almost to the point of obsession and she knew that her lot in life was to find what she sought for so desperately. This man this had stood before her for seven years now and she realized only now how very like she knew about the man himself, the man. Not the overgrown bat he had been until very recently when she found herself catching a sight of a complex man she thought she knew.  
  
She tried to shake her thoughts away from Snape but it seemed no matter how hard she tried to push the thoughts away the more entangled in them she became. Hermione craved knowledge about Snape she wanted to know him, wanted to be able to read his thoughts through those tunnels, those black holes in which she had found herself drowning in a sea of mixed emotions. Hermione's thoughts then turned away from the past of Snape and focused on the appearance of him. And without Hermione being able to control where her thoughts pulled her she soon found herself face to face with the mental image of his face. And before she found herself drowning in those dark pools once again, she finally gained control of her thoughts and emotions and shook away the thoughts. She blinked her eyes and it seemed she had came out of her knowledge induced trance.  
  
Hermione sighed and stood from her perch in front of the warm fire. It was late she knew, but she found she wasn't very tired and she realized that sitting near the fire had made her incredibly hot and she decide after some thinking that a walk was just the thing to relax her then perhaps she could get some sleep. So with that decide she slipped her small feet into her white fluffy slippers and exited the common Room in a swish of her nightgown.  
  
She walked the halls silently her ears open to every sound around her and her movements controlled with feline grace that even Crookshanks did not possess but luckily she reached her destination with little trouble. She pushed up the trapdoor stepped up into the cool breeze. A smile touched her lips as she gently lowered the door down and with a thump it fell into place. Just as soon as the door fell into place she heard a silky voice call her.  
  
"Hello, Miss Granger."  
  
She spun quickly on her heels and was meet with the eyes she had seen in her imagination not so long ago. She sighed and replied with a soft voice that was almost lost to a gentle breeze.  
  
"Good Evening, Professor." Hermione was rather upset with this turn of events. All she wanted was to get some air and maybe do some stargazing and although she knew her relationship with Professor Snape had changed she knew better then to expect to leave without some sort of punishment. But yet he surprised her.  
  
"Out again after curfew, Miss Granger." Hermione was barely able to keep her jaw from dropping in shock. Was that amusement she heard in his usually unfeeling voice? She soon realized she was staring and dropped her gaze to the flagstone floor.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor. I know it's against the rules."  
  
She heard him release and sigh as he shook his head. Breaking eye contact with her as he turned toward where he had been sitting. When his eyes met her again he had a question in his eyes. "Well, if you planning on staying you might as wells sit down and get comfortable." He said gesturing to the stone bench behind him.  
  
Hermione didn't quite trust her voice yet and she simply nodded. And she walked over to the bench sitting down on the bench as another breeze blew. She unconsciously hugged her arms to her chest and tried to warm himself. Snape shrugged and took the seat next to her he watched her hug her arms to herself. He slowly removed his cloak and settled it over her shoulders. She turned her eyes and watched him. Her eyes were wide with disbelief she smiled softly. "Thank you." She said quietly before she looked up to the heavens.  
  
He followed her gaze and watched the skies. Silently watching as the moon got covered in the shadow of a cloud. It was then he searched for the constellations he knew. And a smile touched his lips as he found Orion shining brightly in the heavens. His bow poised and ready to hunt for all eternity. "Orion is bright tonight." He stated his gaze not leaving the ancient constellation. She nodded and he heard her laugh a bit. "Something amusing?" He asked raising his eyebrow a bit.  
  
The smile never left the porcelain like features as she explained slowly. "My father always used to tell me when I was a little girl that I was a warrior. He would always say that when I was feeling confused or ever doubted the fact that I was a warrior I should look to Orion for guidance." Snape nodded before he replied. "Well, he was right to tell you that Miss Granger. For a warrior is what you are." She nodded again a tear falling down her cheeks. "Thank you," She said wiping the tear away. "It's just I have never felt like this everything is just so confusing." She stood suddenly and left after muttering a short goodbye.  
  
**********  
  
She entered the Common Room after giving the password to the Gryffindor portrait. The Common Room was empty at this early hour and she simply went up to her room and once she had closed the door she realized she still had Snape's cloak she pulled it from her shoulders and pulled the robe to her nose inhaling his scent. She smiled as she laid the cloth of the cloak on a chair sitting near her bed. She climbed into her bed pulling the covers over her thin form. Her eyes closed slowly and her breathing became regular as she descended into a deep sleep.  
  
A/N: Thanks to all the readers who are bothering to read and review this! I'm not worthy! Sorry about the huge gaps between chapters! I finally finished this last night! I'm laid up in bed with the Flu and hopefully if I can talk my father into loaning me the laptop I can hopefully get more done soon! So everybody cross your fingers!  
  
*The Duck* 


	5. Of Cloaks and Dungeons

1 Bellus Rose 5: Of Cloaks and Dungeons  
  
By: The Duck  
  
A/N: Hello all! Chapter 5 is here! And people are still reading! *Does the happy dance* And I would like to thank EVERYONE who has left a review! And a huge shout out to everyone who has taken the time to review each chapter! Thank you my fans! And right now I am now Beta-less so if any body is interested drop me a line! If not then don't complain about the grammar!  
  
Disclaimer: All these characters are not mine! They all belong to the goddess herself and I'm not making profit from it in anyway!  
  
***********  
  
The next morning a pounding on her door awaked Hermione. She slowly pulled her tired body up into a sitting position and muttered Come in. As soon as she had spoken Harry who was still in his pajamas pushed open the door to her room. And gave her a smile as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Morning, Hermione I got some great news."  
  
She stretched and yawned and then rubbed her eyes in an attempt to give herself full awareness. It was only after she reopened her eyes when she saw the questioning gaze Harry was fixating on Snape's cloak which still lay draped over the back of a wooden chair where she had laid it late last night.  
  
"Whose cloak is that, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shrugged wishing that she had had enough common sense last night to put the cloak in her trunk where nobody would find it and ask questions before she could return it to it's rightful owner. She scratched at the back of her head and bit her lip. All she wanted was to go back to bed. She definitely didn't want to answer that question this early in the morning. But she obviously didn't have much of a choice. She sighed again as she answered his question.  
  
"It's Snape's cloak."  
  
Hermione mumbled as her hand descended into her hands. It was barely 7:30 and already it was shaping up to be a pretty bad day. Yet again she mentally kicked herself for not having stored the cloak out of sight. She looked up to see Harry giggled and staring at her.  
  
"Yeah, sure it is Hermione." He said shaking his head. The smile or the look on his face showing no sign of departing. "What exactly would you be doing with Snape's cloak?" He asked as he rolled his eyes at her his giggles finally stopping. Hermione shook her head slightly putting on a serious face to show she wasn't lying.  
  
"I'm serious Harry it's Snape's. I ran into him last night on the astronomy tower. I went there to go and get some thinking done but, I had forgotten to bring my cloak we started to talk and he noticed I was cold. He let me use his cloak. I just left in such a rush that I forgot to return it to him."  
  
At the end of her speech Harry stood like a statue at the end of her bed. His mouth hanging in complete awe of her explanation of events. Though she had to admit it did feel good to get it off her chest to somebody besides her cat. Harry finally exhaled a breath he had been holding and sat down heavily at the foot of her bed staring down at his feet. She could see he was having a hard time believing what she had said. Heck she probably wouldn't have believed it if it hadn't happened to her.  
  
"So, how many house points did we lose for Gryffindor because of Snape?' He asked trying to change the subject from the fact that Snape's cloak was in Hermione's room. Hermione sighed heavily again as she slowly got out of bed and put her slippers on. "That's the strangest thing about it. I didn't lose any house points and I didn't get a detention either."  
  
At this Harry just shrugged and ran a hand through his messy black locks. "It must be a sign of the end of the world." He stated softly standing and walking back over to the door, his eyes never left Hermione who was currently trying to fix her hair in front of her mirror. "Well, I'm going to go and get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs in the Common Room and we can all go to breakfast together."  
  
Hermione muttered a sure as she set down the heavy silver brush her mother had given her. The bottoms of her slippers dragged on the stone floor as she made her way sleepily over to her trunk as she dug out the clothes that she was going to wear. Several minutes later she found herself again standing infront of her dresser with the mirror on it. A whisper of a smile touched her face as she clipped her long brown hair back into a braid.  
  
"You really should smile more, Hermione dear. It makes you look so much more womanly." Her mirror stated fondly as she gently applied what little make- up she saw it fit to wear. The mirror, which she had taken a liking to, called herself Carmen. Hermione put away her make-up and gave herself a once over in the mirror.  
  
"I'll see you later Carmen. I really have to get down to breakfast before there is nothing left." Hermione stated as she slung her school bag, which contained Snape's cloak, over her shoulder as she closed her bedroom door.  
  
Down in the Common Room she spotted Harry waiting patiently for her by the back of the portrait. She trotted slowly down the stairs the bottom of her shoes making a small clicking sound as she did so. She made her way over to where Harry stood waiting for her. "Hey, where's Ron? He still sleeping?" She asked her eyes meanwhile scanning the Common Room looking for Ron. "No, he got up early so he could meet Anne down in the library." Harry stated as he pushed open the exit. "After you my dear." He said jokingly with a bow.  
  
*********  
  
Hermione slowly made her way down the stairs to the dungeons to the place where she would hopefully find Snape. And return his cloak to him. She noticed that he had been absent from breakfast and it turned out that the great news Harry had been speaking of earlier was the rumor that Snape was ill and would not be teaching any of his classes today.  
  
Before her mind even registered it she was already standing in front of the door that led into Snape's office. She knocked twice and waited and received no answer. She repeated and again received no answer. She turned the knob and found the door to be unlocked. She slowly pushed open the door with a slight creaking noise. To her utter surprise she found the room empty of its occupant. What Hermione did she was a well worn desk with the remains of a melted candle next to a pile of several essays and to her left she saw the entrance to a long hall she had never seen before.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and push the door open the rest of the way. She slowly entered the room her eyes quickly looking over the jars that held rare and dangerous ingredients. She pushed the door closed behind her and made her way to the hall on the left. Her gazed traveled the length of the hallway, which was lit only by several scattered torches that adorned the otherwise plain dingy walls. She made her way down the hall her fingers trailing over the rough stone which made-up the walls.  
  
********  
  
Snape couldn't remember a time that he had felt more ill than he had in this moment of this day. It was the first time he had been sick in a very long time and he imagined that the students were already celebrating his illness and hoping that it was life threatening. He shrugged and turned hid aching body so he could lie on his stomach. He simply didn't have the energy today to deal with teaching or much of anything else for that matter. He had a high fever and his joints felt like they had been lit on fire. He had done all he could do and now all that was left was simply to wait and hope that he felt better when he woke up from his nap. He shrugged again and silently cursed the fact that Poppy was away on a nursing convention and wouldn't be returning until tomorrow. That was his last thought before he gave into the void of darkness that had been beckoning him.  
  
*********  
  
  
  
Hermione reached a dark wood door that obviously led to Snape's private rooms. And she didn't really want to intrude in on his personal space but, she wanted to return his cloak and find out if he was ill like a the others had been telling her. With a sigh she silently made her final decision and gently pushed open the door that revealed to her Snape's room. Her eyes traveled over everything slowly analyzing and then putting the whole thing together to create a full and complete picture. It contained a high four poster bed with dark green furnishings and several high back armchairs of the same color. Her eyes found their way slowly back to the bed and finally saw the large lump under the covers. She made her way over to the bed still slowly and a bit hesitantly she leaned over the lump and found Snape to be sleeping, his chest going up and down slowly and regularly.  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes a bit and began to study his face she tilted her head to the side and simply analyzed his sleeping features. He looked so peaceful in his sleep the scowl that she had never seen missing from his face he was so relaxed and helpless. It was a quality that made Hermione want to grin. His eyebrows were long and raven black exactly like his hair. His hair that from a distant looked lank and greasy actually looked shiny and silky in this light. Hermione shook her head she came here to return a cloak and here she was staring and analyzing Snape's handsome features. Hermione froze at that though she had just unconsciously though of Snape as being handsome. She turned away from him and made her way swiftly to one of the high backed dark green chairs and draped it gently over the back and made her way over back to where Snape lay.  
  
In fact now that Hermione was looking he did look sick. His abnormally pale skin seemed a bit clammy as though he where sweating in his sleep. Hermione's hand slowly made it's way up to his forehead to check for a temperature. He was burning up and she was worried. Snape was obviously very ill and not in a position to deal with it himself. Hermione brought out her wand preparing to case the spell that would make it possible for her to get him to the hospital wing. When she suddenly remembered that Madame Pomefrey was going to be away from Hogwarts and wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Which obviously wouldn't help her today and now. Hermione shrugged she would have to do it herself. She quickly made her way over to the door, which stood half-open. She pushed it open the rest of the way and found herself in a full stock simple white bathroom. She grabbed a plain white washcloth off the towel bar that hung near the small shower and wet it in the sink with ice cold water. She turned off the facet and walked back over to Snape's bed. She climbed up on the other side of the bed. She gently leaned over Snape and slowly dabbed the cold washcloth against his forehead. His eyes suddenly snapped open.  
  
"Miss Granger? What are you doing here?" He asked with confusion and just small amount of angry in his eyes.  
  
"I came to return your cloak. And I saw you were ill I felt to see if you had fever. I realized you did and I thought that a nice cold washcloth might make you feel better so I went and got one. Can I get you anything? Like some cold water?"  
  
Snape smiled briefly hearing the compassionate and worried tone in her voice. At this moment she was acting just like his mother used to do when he used to get sick as a little boy. He stifled a laugh and shook his head.  
  
"No, Miss Granger I assure you that I'm quite fine but, I would be very grateful if you could just hand me those two potions on the night table over there." Hermione turned her head and reached over and grabbed the two small vials one held a red potion the other held a blue potion. He drank the red one first and then the blue one and he fell back to sleep several minutes after. Hermione continued to gently dab the washcloth over his forehead and soon after she also found herself in dreamland.  
  
********  
  
Hermione woke several hours later she slowly sat up, as the reality that she was still here in Snape's rather comfortable rooms. She stretched her shoulders and realized that she had fallen asleep in a rather uncomfortable position she looked over to check on Snape's condition after all he was the one who was ill. Hermione smiled as she saw Snape in a vulnerable position on the bed his raven locks were splayed across his still sleeping features. Hermione slowly let her hand gently push several of his black locks back behind his ear. That's when something different happened Hermione just smiled wider and leaned over Snape and gently placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
That was the exact second Snape's eyes snapped open.  
  
********  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok that was chapter 5! I hope everyone is not disappointed with this! I Rather like it I know I left a cliffhanger at the end of this chapter but that is only because I'm hoping if I leave a clifflie! I'll get more readers to tell me what they think of my story all the time. So if you have anything to say about this chapter or the ones that came before PLEASE TELL ME IN AN EMAIL OR REVIEW! 


	6. The Kiss that Almost Was

1 Bellus Rose 6: The Kiss that Almost Was  
  
By; The Duck  
  
A/N: Hey all my loyal fans, friends and readers! Here it is chapter 6 of my fic Bellus Rose! More Romance coming I promise! Also to the first person to see my very special Snapefan friend in this fic will earn 100 points for their house! So have fun looking for her! And Donna you don't count!  
  
*******  
  
Snape woke up to see Hermione leaning over him her eyes gently closed and she was gently planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. He was incredibly shocked if he expected anything from her and no longer did now he had just learned the very important lesson of never predicting Hermione's movements. She leaned back as though unsure of what she should do it was obvious to him that she had not planned on kissing him just then. She turned and slowly climbed off the bed and when she spoke next Snape could hear the apology in her tone of voice.  
  
"I'm sorry about That Professor Snape. I didn't plan on doing that I guess I have a very overprotective mothering instinct that I didn't know about." She said flashing him a dazzling white smile, which seemed to light up the room. Snape watched as she made her way over to the window and looked out over the grounds. Then as suddenly as she had kissed him she smacked a hand to her mouth and turned around to face him her eyes as wide a saucers. Snape frowned moment thinking about what could possibly have that effect on her when suddenly she broke his thought by recovering her voice.  
  
"Oh, Merlin! It was Monday and I spent the whole day here without even realizing it." She said this as she already started to flutter around the room gathering all the things back into her bag, which had fallen out, when she had set her bag on the floor. After quickly buzzing around the room and quickly throwing her school bag over her shoulder she walked swiftly to Snape and gave him his second shock of the evening when she gave him a hug. He had held her eyes when she hugged him and their lips were slowly getting closer and closer when suddenly Hermione turned and without even a goodbye ran out of the Dungoens without even shutting Snape's door.  
  
Snape who had moved himself into a sitting up position when he was about to kiss her sighed heavily and let his head fall relaxed back unto the warmth of the pillows that beckoned him. Needless, to say he had been more than a little disappointed when she had turned away from his kiss and ran away without even saying a goodbye. Maybe she had realized what a horrible mistake she would have been making I mean you aren't the nicest person in Hogwarts, Severus. His mind told him firmly as if trying to punish him for being as unsociable as he was. He decide to get up out of bed at that moment he was feeling much better than he had before and he had several things he had to attend to before he could go to bed for the night, if he could sleep that was.  
  
He lowly got up out of bed realizing that his joints and most of the muscles in his legs were still achy and promised himself as soon as he got back to grab so more pain relieving potion. He walked into the bathroom and stripped out of his pajamas and turned on the shower making sure it was extra hot just the way he always liked it to be. And with thoughts of Hermione in his head he stepped into the shower and started going over the lesson plan he would make for the sub for tomorrow.  
  
********  
  
Hermione ran out of the Hogwarts Dungeons she felt her lungs start to burn with exhaustion from running and only then did she stop to lean against a wall next to a rusted suit of armor. Her thoughts were going crazy so many things she needed to sort through and Harry and Ron must be so worried about her. But the first thing on her long list was to catch her breath from the run and walk the rest of the way back to Gryffindor Tower. And after that she planned on coming up with an excuse to tell her friend and her teachers. She sighed and pushed off from the wall starting to make the rest of the trip back to her comfortable room in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
*********  
  
Harry and Ron sat waiting in the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry hadn't seen Hermione since she left breakfast telling him she needed to return the cloak to Snape and thank him for his kindness. Harry had simply shrugged it off and continued to chat with Ron about Quidditch after quickly telling her he would see her in Charms. Now he and Ron were worried about the whereabouts of their other best friend both sat there in front of the fire but neither really felt it's warmth both was too cold on the inside with worry.  
  
Harry shrugged and looked over at Ron's worried features he knew Ron felt guilty about their whole break up and was no being eaten up with guilt and worry at thinking he might have caused her to go missing. It simply wasn't like Hermione to miss classes she was Miss study queen and Head Girl to boot. Both sighed at the same time and turned their gazes to the entrance to the Common room hoping that she would walk through soon or else they were going to be late for dinner.  
  
********  
  
Hermione shrugged as she walked up the last step and finally found herself eye to eye with the portrait of the Fat Lady. She quickly gave the password and walked into the Common Room to meet the worried and now happy gazes of her two best friends. Hermione smiled as they both bounded up from their places on the couches. Harry and Ron both grabbed her and hugged her tightly murmuring things about where she had been and how happy they were to see her.  
  
"So, Hermione where have you been all day? It's not like you to miss all your classes?" Said Harry finally asking the question she knew she was going to hear a lot of from both teachers and friends alike.  
  
"You see after I returned that thing to my friend. I decided to go to the library. I sat down with a book in a corner and fell asleep and I just woke up and ran here."  
  
Ron was the next one to talk and when he did Hermione almost sighed out loud at the words he said. "Well, we checked the library when we looked for you at Lunch but, we must have missed you since you were in a corner. That's not really important what's important is that you're back here and you're just fine." He said smiling broadly with relief at having both of his friends standing safely next to him.  
  
Hermione smiled back as they shared one last group hug in front of the large fire that blazed just behind the grate. Hermione felt he stomach growl in her midsection and realized that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. "Well, I think we ought to get downstairs and eat I slept so long I didn't get to eat any lunch." Hermione said as she rubbed her stomach in pain that was only half-fake. Harry smiled his green eyes projecting his relief and happiness at having Hermione back safe and sound. He gently put an arm around Hermione as Ron did the same on the other side of him as they started on their way to dinner.  
  
*********  
  
Snape stepped back out of the bathroom he had been in there for about forty five minutes making himself presentable after all he needed to be able to impress whoever this substitute was it was in hid nature to be intimidating and impressive. It was something his brother had always said about him when they were both attending Hogwarts. Snape shrugged the thoughts of his brother away the last thing he needed on his mind tonight was the past he though he already had enough to deal with in the present. He walked to the door, which would lead him to his office and closed his bedroom door behind him slowly traveling down the hall he had traveled a least a million times before. Thinking not for the first time that the Dungeons were way to cold in winter, especially when was ill.  
  
Snape made quick time he reached his office quite quickly and replaced the several wards that had been placed on the entrance to his rooms by both himself and the Headmaster. He quickly had straightened up his office making sure the substitute could use it for the day or so he was going to be unable to teach with the Flu. He made sure all his ingredients were in their right place and that all were full to where they were supposed to be. He knew as well as anybody how fast news traveled in Hogwarts and students might try to potentially steal some illegal ingredients they could only get from his office. With that finished he straightened himself and made sure he had all his lesson plans in order than set off down the hall to the Potions Classroom where he spent quite a lot of his time whether he was teaching or researching he could usually be found in his classroom.  
  
*********  
  
Diedre moved slowly around the Potions room. She had just finished performing some cleaning spells leaving the room completely clean. If there was one thing she learned when her and Severus were engaged in was the man was incredibly clean. Almost to the point of obsession she thought though even she had to admit it had been a refreshing experience back then. She sighed shook away her thoughts of the past and if there was anything her relationship with Severus Snape was it was definitely past. She had to admit she had been very shocked when she had received the owl from Dumbldore asking if she would be available to cover Snape's classes for a day or so while he recovered from the Flu.  
  
Diedre had absolutely jumped at the chance for several reasons. The first being she hadn't spoken with Severus since they canceled their engagement to each other and that seemed like eons ago. And number two she had always enjoyed being around children, her friends had always told her she would make a good mother then again she couldn't have really imagined Severus as a father and wondered again for the billionth time that hour what made Severus keep his job at Hogwarts. Again she shook her head this time causing her long brown hair to sway against her back. She glanced up at the clock and found that she would be wanted at Dinner in a while but, at least she had some time to relax and she still was hoping to find Severus and see if she could get him to write a lesson plan for her. She had enjoyed teaching today and though she was not as good at Potions as Severus was she found she was more than qualified enough to teach them. Professor Diedre McBeth she liked the sound of that and started to daydream about asking Dumbledore if she could teach here.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts when the door to the Potions Classroom closed with a soft thud. She almost laughed out loud at what she saw. Severus came in with a small scowl on his face holding what looked like his lesson plans for tomorrow. When suddenly when he caught sight of her his face immediately changed to one of neutral expression. She was able to tone it down into a smile that would have made the Cheshire cat go green with sheer envy.  
  
"Hello, Severus. Long time no speak." She said breaking the tension filled silence that had seemed to cover them like a blanket.  
  
"Hello, Diedre. I didn't expect you Dumbledore didn't inform me that he had asked you to cover my classes. I really can't thank you enough." He said walking quickly to the desk she sat at and he laid the parchment carefully on the desk in front of her. "I though a lesson plan might be helpful." He stated softly looked decidedly a little bit uncomfortable in front of his ex- fiancee. Diedre immediately picked up on that and decided to say something.  
  
"You know Sevvie-kins you always were such a stick in the mud. You still don't know how to just relax. You really should stop being so uptight and let your hair down. She glanced at his hair, which was still a bit frizzy from the shower he had taken. "Well, not literally." She added as an after thought as she stood to approach him.  
  
She walked straight up to him so they were only a few inches apart and their chests were almost but, not quite touching. And she met his gaze without fear. "I always have loved you Severus. I think I still do and I may never get over you but, I just wanted to tell you that if you ever need me for a favor please don't hesitate to let me know." With those words she closed the gap between them and shared a passionate kiss like the ones they always used to. After what seemed like an eternity he broke away and still meeting her gaze he explained. "If I don't stop I'll probably make you sick." He said quietly his words filled with concern.  
  
At those words her face changed and showed him a sad smile. She looked as though she might have laughed but she did not. "Oh, but Severus you already have." He looked at her confused for a moment before she quietly explained. "You broke my heart." And with those words she turned on heel and left the room swiftly making her way to the Great Hall. When she left Severus made no attempt to follow.  
  
********  
  
A/n: Ok, yet another chapter done! This is one of my favorite chapters so far. I meant to make the scene at the end lots less Heartfelt but you people know these characters they do whatever they please! Hope you enjoyed chapter 6 please leave a review! Please remember that this IS an S/H fic! That has not changed this is more of a goodbye kiss than anything else! 


	7. Circe's Heartbreak

Bellus Rose 7: Circe's Heartbreak

By: The Duck

A/n: Sorry for the delay! But unfortunately junk happens and delays my progress. I was sick for a bit and I'm finally feeling better. Be warned people that this chapter will be sad. Ok, so here we go!

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine! Except for Diedre! I ain't making any money off of this work. 

************

Diedre ran from the dungeons as fast as she could, when she had accepted Dumbledore's offer to sub for Severus she had no intention of letting such a conversation happen. She was a strong woman after all and she had just willingly swallowed her pride and told her old flame that she was still in love with him after all that time. She stopped outside the great hall and wiped away her tears shaking her head at her own foolishness. Taking a deep breath she pushed open the doors to the great hall and made her way to the Head Table. She soon found herself sandwiched between Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore. 

She sighed wondering why she had even bothered coming to dinner in the first place considering her appetite had completely evaporated after her reunion with Severus. She rolled her eyes at that thought and violently speared a potato with her fork. It was at this point that an outside voice interrupted her thoughts.

"I'm guessing by the look on your face that you met everybody's favorite Potions Master, Severus Snape." Said Remus who looked at her with a small smile on his handsome face.

She shrugged her shoulders letting them droop back into place. "Yeah, you could say so." She said rather dejectedly dropping her fork onto her plate. 

"You don't look very hungry. Would you like to talk about it? We could go to my office if you want." He suggested to her gently. 

She picked up her napkin and wiped at her mouth and gently pushed the chair away from the table. "Sounds like a plan to me." She smiled as hey walked out of the Great Hall leaving the noise behind them.

*******

Severus sat in a large green armchair in front of the fire reading but not really absorbing. He couldn't remember at time when he had been as confused as he felt at the moment. He simply couldn't seem to get the Granger girl off his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed at his temples trying to chase these annoying thoughts away. Snapping the book closed causing dust to fly up from it's yellowing pages. 

Yet, no matter how hard he tried to chase her from his thoughts the more prominent she became. It was something in her eyes that he had seen. There was something in those eyes he knew he never deserved from anybody especially a young and beautiful girl with such a bright future laid before her. He shook his head hating to have to do what he knew he had to. Severus didn't want to have to break her heart but it had to be done he simply couldn't let the girl fall in love with him, even if he did love her in return. 

*********

Hermione ate quickly she hadn't realized how hungry she was until food had been set in front of her. She sighed as she set down her fork and took a sip from her goblet of pumpkin juice. She got up from her seat at the table giving a small wave to both Harry and Ron as she made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She was so completely confused about everything what did she feel for Snape if anything at all. Reaching the House entrance she gave the password and entered the common room making her way over to an empty wooden worktable. She plopped gently into the chair staring intently at the patterns of the worn wood. She simply couldn't believe the emotions and thoughts that flew through her head. She smiled at how much her life and perception had changed in a matter of only a couple days. Who would have thought that only a couple days ago she had hated Snape with a passion but now, she felt differently about him. Like up on the tower he had comforted her ad then the day she spent with him he had looked so vulnerable. Then a though struck her and as much as she wished she could deny it she had fallen in love with Severus Snape. 

***********

Hermione awoke extra early the next morning whether she simply couldn't sleep or she wanted to prevent being late again she couldn't really say. She went about her daily routine and was in the middle of brushing her hair when there was a knock at her door. "Come in." She called softly setting down her brush and pulling her hair back into a bushy ponytail. The door opened swiftly and revealed Ginny Weasley who quickly closed the door behind herself. 

She gave Hermione a smile and sat down on her bed. Hermione had grown very accustom to these morning visits since her fifth year in which she and Ginny had grown closer telling each other about their crushes and things of that nature. Hermione knew Ginny had news and exciting news at that considering the way she was picking at her fingernails, but she knew better than to rush Ginny who was most likely thinking of a way to word what she wanted to say. "You'll never believe it Hermione. Harry's asked me out." Ginny gushed her cheeks starting to burn red. Hermione turn away from her mirror giving her friend and warm smile and a quick hug. "That's simply wonderful, Ginny. I knew Harry liked you he's just shy with girls. You just make sure to tell him if he breaks your heart I'll put a tickle spell on him so hard he'll be giggling in Snape's class." She threatened with a joking smile but, she could she there was something else the young redhead wanted to say. 

"You like someone don't you, Hermione? I can tell by that look in your eyes. Come on you can tell me." She said looking at he friend with a serious face. "I promise not to laugh or tell. You have my honor as a Weasley." She said holding up her hand as if she were making an oath. Hermione shook her head. "It's not that I don't trust you, Ginny. I'll just tell you about it later. We're going to be late for breakfast if we waste anymore time." Ginny rolled her eyes and nodded her head reluctantly muttering. "Don't worry I'll find out soon enough." 

**********

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat at breakfast munching on scrambled eggs and bacon with chilled orange juice. Hermione was nibbling on a piece of crispy bacon when Ron pointed out the stranger who sat at the Head table. "Wonder who that is?" Ron asked out loud with a mouthful of toast. "Oh, that's Professor Macbeth she's subbing for Snape in Potions." Ginny pointed out before taking a gulp of orange juice. "She's really nice compared to Snape and she knows what she's talking about." Ginny continued before she was interrupted by the sound of flapping wings which signaled mail delivery every morning. 

Hermione was observing Professor Macbeth carefully. She was average height with long brown hair that was pulled back into a braid. She had fair skin and dignified features and she was also young in fact she looked about the same age as Professor Lupin who was currently engaging her in a conversation about something. Hermione was so involved in dissecting their substitute that she nearly jumped out of her skin when a rather intimidating horned owl dropped a letter on her plate and stole a piece of toast before flying off again. "Well, that was rather rude." She muttered to herself as she picked up the letter and turned it over in her hand. The letter was simply addressed to Hermione and she eagerly opened it wondering what this special delivery could be about. And it read quite simply and to the point.

Miss Granger,

Please visit me in my office before your first class. I simply wish to discuss something of importance with you.

Professor Snape

Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes tucking the letter away in her pocket. I should have figured it was from Snape leave it to him to pick the scariest owl I've ever seen. She though to herself as she said a short goodbye to her friends saying that she'd meet them in Potions.

*********

Severus sat behind his desk drumming his nails on the heavy oak desk waiting for the Granger girl to show up. He was on edge he had been thinking if ways to break it to her all night in fact he had hardly obtained any sleep. He gritted his teeth in annoyance he wished she would show up soon so he could get this over with. As soon as he thought that he heard three loud knocks on the door. "Come in." He said mentally preparing himself for what was coming next.

Hermione entered the room her school bag slung across one shoulder. She closed the door behind her and walked up to his desk setting the bag on the stone floor. "You requested to see me, sir?" She asked briskly obviously a bit nervous as to the nature of the meeting. "Yes, I wished to speak with you about yesterday. Now, as grateful as I am for your concern and attentions I simply must state that you had no business in my rooms it was completely inappropriate." She simply nodded at this choosing not to comment. "One more thing I must make very clear." He mentally sighed at this hoping she wouldn't take it to hard. "That I don't wish to have any contact with you outside of academics. Not only is it wrong but I simply don't want to." He winced at those words and watched as she squeezed her eyes shut fighting back tears. "Of course, sir you're absolutely right." He nodded his head pleased. 'Then you are dismissed." Without further hesitation she grabbed her bag turned on heel walking proudly to the door and closing it somewhat harshly. She held it together until the door was closed and that's when she started to sob already feeling her heartbreaking as she made her way to class. Inside sitting at his desk he pretended not to hear her heartbreaking sobs as he organized his Potion stores.

********

Ok, all finished! Don't worry I'm not going to end it like that! More chapters coming chapter 9 The Slap Heard Round the World. Please review because this chapter was difficult to write!

*The Duck* 


	8. The Slap Heard Around the World

Bellus Rose 8: The Slap Heard Around the World

By: The Duck

A/N: Ok, people here is chapter 8! Most of you will probably fins so humor in this part! And I think you can guess by the title what I'm going to have happen, well enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW!!!!

******

Hermione was set on auto pilot she was walking in a haze down a dungeon corridor not really seeing due to the fact that salty tears clouded her vision making everything appear in a watery daze. Hermoine stopped and leaned against a wall as she furiously wiped the tears away from her eyes. She made a loud sniveling noise and let out a sigh as she checked her small wristwatch. She quickened her pace not wanting to be late to Potions. She found herself at the door just in time and quickly took her seat between Harry and Ron as she started setting up her cauldron and other various pieces of equipment. It was surprise to Hermione when she looked up to the front of the room expecting to see Professor Snape in all his greasy glory but, instead she saw a young woman a small smile spread across her face. 

"Good Morning, Students. I'm going to be your sub for today as Professor Snape isn't feeling quite up to par this morning. My name is Professor Macbeth and today we will be working on Various Antidotes to Poisons." She seemed to take a short pause here as she took a deep breath. "Now, Can anybody tell me what one of the most deadly poisons known to us at current time is?" She glanced around the room nobody had their hand up and she simply shrugged saying. "Ok, we'll do it the hard way then." She said picking up a piece of parchment from Snape's desk. 

"Miss Granger." She said picking a name at random from the Roll List. "Can you answer the question?" She asked politely, leaning against the heavy oak desk.

Hermione looked up from the desk and into the eyes of Professor Macbeth. She took a slight pause before answering. "The juice from Giant Mushrooms is said to be the fastest acting most dangerous poison due to the fact that it has no antidote as of yet." Hermione responded in a low monotonous voice, which wasn't her true voice. Diedre nodded at Hermione she had picked up on the tone of voice and she thought she recognized it but she shrugged it off promising herself to talk to Miss Hermione Granger after class. "Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor for your well informed answer." She said with a smile as she walked over to the board and started scribbling notes to copy. But she would ask questions at regular intervals and the class proceeded smoothly until the shriek of the bell interrupted her and she dismissed the students from class with one last smile. 

"Miss Granger." She called out softly just as the young brunette was almost out the door. "May I speak with you for a short moment." Hermione stopped at the door quickly telling Harry and Ron that she'd see them next class. She turned on heel and walked up to the desk wondering what this could be about. 

"You'll excuse me for intruding." Diedre began slowly not quite sure how to word her question so she didn't offend the young student. "But from the looks of it you seem to be having a rough day." She continued gently trying to be nice yet receive answers at the same time. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked sliding into the wooden chair that sat behind the desk. Hermione shrugged heavily letting her bag drop to the floor, she figured she might as well explain everything, she needed to get these feelings off her chest before she drove herself insane. 

This was the beginning to a rather long conversation. Hermione had somewhere in the middle of it conjured a small stool to sit on and Professor Macbeth had not interrupted merely nodding and adding encouragement when she thought it to be appropriate. When Hermione finished her tale she was exhausted from the emotional effort and stress it took to relive it. Hermione shook her head refusing to let the tears that filled her eyes spill down her face. 

"You must think me so stupid. But I swear to you I know what love is and it's what I'm experiencing now."

Diedre shook her head; a small smile forcibly graced her features. "I trust you, Hermione. Why don't you go to your next class? You just leave this matter to me. I'll have a word with Professor Snape personally." Diedre said gently urging Hermione out the door. She turned away from the door an express of determination overtaking her features. "I think it's time you me had a talk, Severus." She stated to the empty classroom.

*********

Diedre closed up the Potion's classroom for now. She wasn't going to have another class until just before lunch and she still had quite a while until then. She turned on heel and walked down the dungeon corridor. Her lips were pressed firmly together as she made her way to Severus' private rooms. Opening the door to his office she found him reading a book as he was bent over his desk. She exhaled loudly and shoved the door closed with a bang. His looked up from the book with a shocked look. He quickly shook the expression away as he caught a glimpse of her facial features. 

"Diedre, what brings you here?" He asked trying to make sure that his voice sounded disinterested in whatever she had come to say. 

She merely glared at him a moment longer before she started to approached his desk. "I think you know why I'm here Severus. I came to get some answers." She snapped briskly at him. 

Severus glared back at her and made sure that the tone he used dripped with venom and sarcasm. "Well, If you came for answers then you better start asking questions, my dear." He said as he watched her leaned against his oak desk. 

"I'm speaking of Miss Granger, Severus. I had a conversation with her and she told me some interesting little facts about you and her." She said letting a small smile creep into her face as she watched his glare melt into a worried and inquisitive stare. 

"What do you know?" He asked as he finally shut the book that laid forgotten on his desk. "Enough to know that you were a complete bastard to the poor girl." She said as she let the anger change into something that looked like exasperation. "Why?" She said quietly as she saddled him with a concerned look.

"I thought you were smart enough to know that. I mean the girl wanted a relationship with me. She's completely disillusioned she thinks that she's in love with ME of all the people. ME!" He stated getting angry with himself. 

"What if she really is in love with you? What then Severus? Do you ignore the girl let her slip into depression?" She said as some of her previous anger returned into her expression. "She's not in love with me. She is simply off a rebound and thinks that she is. I couldn't take advantage of that. I care about her way too much to let her love me. I'm a scum of the earth Death Eater I don't deserve anybody much less a beautiful, young, talented, angel like Hermione." He said softly staring down into the depths of the desk as though it could solve all his problems. 

"Look at me." She said in a tone of voice that even he couldn't read. He stared into her eyes to see so many different emotions conflicting. She glared at him and before he knew it she slapped him hard right across the cheek. His head did a turn and some of his stray hair was spread across his face. "Don't be a fool, Severus. I know that girl is in love with you for real. You know it too your just making excuses because your afraid of loving, your scared that she won't feel that way forever, your frightened that you don't deserve her." She took a deep breath and it gave her the illusion that she had grown taller. "Well, let me tell you something, Severus. If love didn't scare you, you wouldn't be human. I just though you were braver than that." She shook her head sadly and walked to the door opening it just a little. She turned back around and gave him a sad smile. "Just think about what I said. Ok, Sevvie?" And with those final words she gently closed the door leaving Severus Snape alone with new physical and well as mental scars.

A/N: I'm VERY VERY sorry! I have had about half of this done for a long time and I kept putting it off well! I hope it was worth the wait! And yes you guess it more Sevvie Angst coming up in Chapter 9! Don't forget to use that review button!

*The Duck*


	9. The Things We Do For Love

Bellus Rose 9: The Things We Do For Love

By: The Duck

Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine and I'm making nothing on this story. The characters that are mine are Diedre, and Anne. The plot belongs to me but I doubt anybody wants to take either of them!

A/n: Yup, I'm finally posting another chapter of Bellus Rose. I give everybody out there permission to celebrate and worship the ground I walk on! Just Kidding! OK, now I just need to make a few announcements. First, summer arrives on the 19th of June for me after this date expect better updates for all stories. Second, I probably still wouldn't have this chapter done if it weren't for the incessant nagging of Merlindogg110, who spent most of her time yelling at me for not writing this story! So, this chapter is dedicated to her. Well, on with the story! ENJOY!

**************

Severus put his head in his hands after Diedre left his office. As if he hadn't felt bad enough for what he had done to Hermione that conversation was just what the doctor had ordered he thought to himself sourly. Raising his head to look at the clock he realized it was already a half – hour after Diedre had left his office in a huff. He started to drum his fingers on his desk, so he loved the girl that he had already known. But, now it appeared that this girl loved him back only problem was he had hurt her, really bad.

Severus shook his head banishing those thoughts to a different part of his brain for the time being he had more important things to think about. Namely, what to do to show Hermione that he loved her and wanted her as way more than just a student. Well, that was obvious he though to himself as he turned to watch the last bit of sunlight fade behind a hill off in the distance. He had to apologize, he shuddered at that thought, and Severus Snape was not a man who did apologies easily. He tried to think back to the last time he had apologized that had been years ago when he had gone to Dumbledore and confessed that he was a Death Eater. 

He suddenly without warning stood and started to pace back and forth across the small office. He had met with an inner conflict, get back the woman he loved or not apologize and potentially lose her forever. The first opinion held promise, but it wasn't without its downfalls. Suppose Hermione rejected his apology, he didn't think she would but, as he learned not so long ago Hermione was everything but predictable. At the same time he didn't think himself able to leave the whole thing as it was. A thought struck him and he heard Diedre's words echoing inside his mind the insinuation that he was a coward. He would be damned if he proved her right this seemed to finalize his decision, he was gong to risk a lot and put his heart on the line. 

He halted his pacing and sat down heavily behind his desk, after several seconds of rummaging through his various drawers he brought out a clean sheet of parchment an inkwell and a quill. He dipped the tip of the quill into the black ink and quickly wrote out a small note. Sitting back he looked over the note and with an approving nod he stood and walked to the concealed entrance to his private rooms. Removing the wards he rushed up the steps and opened the door to the cage that his owl was currently sleeping in. 

He carefully tied the note tightly to its leg and opened one of the few windows that were inside his dungeon rooms. "Bring this to Hermione Granger in Gryffindor Tower, quickly." He said as the owl gave a hot and flew out of the window and into the night on silent wings.

*********

Hermione Granger sat on her bed Indian style, several books and parchment surrounding her. Lying just behind her on her pillow was her orange fluff ball curled comfortably in a tight ball. On her nightstand a candle gave off a warm radiant glow. She leaned over and continued skimming the pages of the book lying open in front of her she was studying for the Charms Test they were scheduled to take on the coming Monday after the weekend. True, it was only Friday and she had more than enough time to do studying over the weekend but she figured that it was better to keep her mind on Charms than Severus Snape, the man who had recently broken her heart. 

She surprised when she heard a scratching on her window. She let out an irritated sigh she definitely not in the mood for whatever it was that had dared decided to bother her. Her sadness from earlier had faded into an all consuming irritation and anger. She threw down her quill on the parchment and opened her window. A large black owl flew in and dropped a note her bed Crookshanks hissed at it and it seemed to glare at the cat for a moment before swooping out the window into the chilly, dark night. 

She closed her window again and rubbed her arms trying to warm herself up again, it was going to be cold in the dungeons tonight. Yeah, she thought to herself in anger probably as cold as his heart. She plopped heavily back down on the bed and ran a hand through her messy hair. She picked up the small scroll that the owl had delivered and wondered what could be so important that it couldn't wait until tomorrow morning. 

She broke the seal on the letter and read it quietly aloud to herself. 

Hermione,

I must speak with you at the earliest moment possible. I have come to a conclusion that I feel I must share with you. Please come.

Signed,

Severus Snape

She frowned as she re- read the letter not believing what she was reading. She frowned at the letter. Of course, she thought angrily to herself he probably wants to rub it in harder. Pour some salt on my open wounds, now I know why they all call him a bastard. She clenched her fists and rolled the parchment into a little ball and tossed it into the wastepaper basket. She closed her books and set the ink bottle on her nightstand. She grabbed her cloak off the back of a chair and threw it across her shoulders. She quietly left the Gryffindor Common Room deciding that Professor Snape was about to get a lot more than he had bargained for and, he was.

*******

Professor Severus Snape sat at his desk bent over the 3rd year Potions essays he was grading. He had just marked John Moss' paper a 70 in bright and anger red ink. There were two loud knocks on his door. Her gritted his teeth and said "Enter." The door opened and closed and still he refused to look up from his desk. A throat was cleared in announcement and it was then that he finally decided to look up into the angry eyes of Hermione Granger. 

"I received your note." She stated simply in a neutral voice that held emotions behind it. He didn't break eye contact there was anger in her eyes along with determination and something else that he couldn't put a name to. He swallowed the lump in his throat and waited for her to continue, something told him that he was in big ass trouble.

"What nothing to say to me, Professor." She drawled out the word Professor making it sound vile and immoral. Still he remained motionless his whole body practically radiated neutral. "That's funny from your letter it sounded as though there was something very important to talk to me about. What do you want to do Professor rub salt in my open wounds? Well, go ahead say what you have to so you can get it over with quickly." At this she spread her arms to the side giving her a vulnerable look. 

He slowly got to his feet, walked over and stood in front of her. He took one of her hands in one of his and did the same with the other. He held them tightly as though something horrible would happen if he dared to let go. He eyes were soft and pleading when he looked deeply into her eyes. "I'm sorry." He said very quietly as though he were having trouble speaking. "I shouldn't have said what I said before. I was scared." She gave him a shocked look when he said scared. "Yes, Hermione I was afraid. I was so scared that you didn't feel the same way. Thankfully, I had somebody smack some sense into me and I think I'm ready to take that risk. If you'll still have me?" He asked hopefully as he till looked into her eyes. She was silent and simply stared at him. His eyes became more pleading as he added. "Please, Don't make me beg. Hermione, please?"

********

A/n: OK, finally got that chapter out! Sorry, for being a damn lazy duck! I hope you will forgive me! Please, review! And I promise romance in the next chapter! Also, if you want to see Diedre again please tell me in a review. I've been thinking of bringing her into a bigger part! Tell me if you do!

*The Duck*


End file.
